Enveloped
by Kokoro
Summary: An original character meets up with an old friend from grammar school (Goku) and tries to win over his
1. Excitement

Enveloped Chapter One  
  
I stared cautiously, yet I did not glance upwards. My head pounded and to let my eyes avert anywhere besides the floor would beget my insides to come forth. Gruesome, I know, but why lie? All the others have done so in their lives and what has it proved? They chose to be who they are. That is why pity shall not overcome me but a deep feeling of regret still lies beneath it all. The ones who stand before me have no other masters but one, the brown one. Of course I have not seen him face to face! One would have to be insane to take that chance. I would rather let myself be sold and used constantly then to let them do what they've done to my loved ones. All I have ever known was destroyed. Why hide it? Give me a valid reason and I'll surely stop. Not long before everything began to skew out of control, I had been visiting an old friend. I hadn't seen him in a very long time.  
  
*  
  
"Hey stud muffin!" I squeaked loudly behind him, not giving him time to stop his ears from ringing as I wrapped my arms affectionately around his strong chorded neck.  
  
Blushing lightly, he turned around and embraced me with his hands entwining around my back and he responded with a similar greeting. "You know better than ta sneak up on me like that!" He rubbed his nose against mine playfully before throwing me over his broad back and carrying me into the next room. He unceremoniously deposited me on his wide plush couch and let out a soft chuckle as I played as if I was hurt.  
  
Repositioning myself to make myself comfortable and forcing him to sit down next to me, I sighed and relaxed into his shoulder. "I haven't seen you in so long Goku! What happened? We were such good friends all through grammar school." I continued while laughing heartedly, "That is, until you dropped out, Mr. Smarty Pants!" Playfully, I took a swing at his abdomen, but I knew he would mind in the least or falter the slightest bit.  
  
"Erin!" He whined, much like a little child does to his parents with those big dark puppy dog eyes. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean I hafta be stuck in that heck hole jus' so we could hang out! S'not like you'd wanna be seen with a big hunk of meat anyways." He said hastily, yet with good reason. I knew not to take the slightest bit of offense in his statements, for I knew him well enough that he didn't mean a word of it with a bad connotation.  
  
I replied with a smile, "Well, at least you could actually talk to me! Any other guy would have been beat to a pulp if he dared look at me in a threatening way! You, of all people, should be happy that you were friends with me!" Huffing as I saw his response, a loud laugh, I shoved him off the couch and took much joy in watching his face contort into regret, confusion, then disorder as he landed on his rear with a distinct thud.  
  
"Hey! You don't hafta be so mean all the time!" Scrunching up his nose, he sat up and shuffled over to the nearest seat and lazily positioned himself across the arms of the recliner, letting his appendages dangle from the edges. "S'not like you could beat up anyone better than me anyways, so there's really no point in you blabbing to me about how strong you are." he chided with a curt smile.  
  
"That's not true and you know it!" Offended, yet not angry as I normally would be considering Goku was one of my best friends and I felt good meeting up with him again, I was about to go up and slap him senseless had not a fine walking god stroll through the room. Simply staring at where the idol had passed through, not caring whether he had glanced at me or not, which he didn't, I would have began to drool over Goku's shielded body, had he not waved his large hand in front of my face and broke me out of my reverie. Still staring, however, I whipped my left hand up to grasp his flailing hand at his wrist, squeezing extremely tight, gasping as I let my eyes revert back down into his surprised ones. Speaking slowly, for I was still in utter shock, I gasped, "Who.was.that!?" Putting obvious emphasis on the last word as my other hand when to shake his shoulders, making sure he took me seriously and also squeezing his wrist even harder.  
  
He spoke nonchalantly as he pried my delicate fingers off his wrist. "Oh, you must be talkin' about Vejita!" he replied merrily, yet as if it was a normal thing to be that close to a guy who looked like he did! "I met him awhile back and since I had a gravity machine, he kinda decided for me that I'd let him live here. It was kinda weird. He keeps to himself most of the time, so it's something different to see him walking around during the day, normally he'd lock himself up and you'd never see him unless you liked staying up until three in the morning." He continued, but I heard no more after he spoke his name. The only words I picked up out of his lecture were Vejita, training, and sexy. It was kind of odd to me to hear another man compliment another male on his looks, especially using the word "sexy" but I suppose I could have heard it embedded with a different statement than I originally thought. Either way, it doesn't matter, because I thought he was beyond fine and I was going to switch myself into mischief mode faster than I ever had before because there was no way I was going to let another guy slip through my grasp. Especially not Vejita!  
  
*  
  
"Do you" I paused, trying to open up my memory to it's full extent as I continued. "Do you remember that time when you were all up with it and yo home G's and you were all pimpin' it up wit all 'dem girls" I said contently, sighing even as I mimicked exactly how he used to talk when he wanted to act all ghetto but failed back when we were in our early teenage years. "Supposedly." I continued, looking up at him from where I rested my head on his strong chest with a deep longing "I completely and totally ruined your awesome rep because I blew it when I sauntered over and began talking and not acting 'so cool and ghetto' like I didn't know I was supposed to." I carried on in mock tone, cracking a small reminiscent smile when he laughed lightly as he joined in on my reverie.  
  
"Yea, those guys really got in my head and messed me up, didn't they?"  
  
"To be honest Goku, there's really nothing to get into, unless you're secretly hiding away a dictionary somewhere amongst all that dust in there." I feigned pain after he gave me a hurt look and lightly bit the tip of my finger. A short, yet comfortable silence ensued. I was so exhausted from the lack of sleep the night prior and I let my eyelids slip shut as I wiggled tighter into my best friend's embrace.  
  
*  
  
"Dee, there's no way I'm not going to go see him! It's been so long and I miss him so much! We haven't talked in years and it's not like he'll ever write me or call anytime soon and you know how lazy I get! I'd rather just go visit him as a surprise; I'm sure he won't mind at all!" I pleaded into the phone as I scurried back and forth across my small, daintily decorated, yet cluttered room, gathering random clothes and belonging and throwing them atop my tousled bed.  
  
"Oh Pyri! So you're just going to leave me here, all by myself!" I could tell she was truly upset about not being able to go as well, but it was obvious that she didn't really mind, but was just trying to get me to feel bad for her. Not going to work, no way I was going to let her get a rise out of me.  
  
"Relax! You make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world!" I exclaimed while laughing lightly at her comical antics. I could tell what her face looked like at that exact moment. Let me just say, that would be one of the best times for a Kodak moment, yet I know she wouldn't have liked to see it after it was developed.  
  
"Oh but it is! I never have anything fun to do, always so boring by my place!" She pleaded earnestly over the phone, however, I paid hardly any mind as I sifted through the piles of clothes cascading about my closet, searching for a sparkly red tank, my favorite. I heard the word 'boring' and so I said the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
"Dee, I think it's about time you started acting on that guy you've been drooling over for what? How many months has it been since you starting liking him now?" Of course it was more than a few months and I knew she'd know more of an exact date than I would. I wanted to try to get her mind off of me leaving and onto something more appealing to her, maybe this topic would be better.  
  
"Ah, about seven months" a distinct pause "he's so hot!" she drooled over the phone, screeching and chanting his name over and over again. By the sound of her voice and the distinct pauses she made in speaking, I could tell her eyes were probably glazed over, her mind in a deep reverie, lingering over the past few times she actually spoke to him about anything.  
  
"Jeez, if you could see me right now, I'd be rolling my eyes and slapping my forehead. But, of course, you can't see me, luckily for you I suppose." Drawling as I spoke, I continued to unceremoniously toss things in the direction of my bed, as well as running across the hall to grab fresh laundry and throwing specific articles in the approximate direction of my room. I had so much to do still and not much more time to talk with a friend like Deanna much longer.  
  
"Chill girl! You should be the one in the good mood here! You're going to visit a total hottie!" Eh, so I failed in changing the topic, doesn't matter. And what's this she's talking about? So what if I think Goku has a nice body. And beautiful eyes. And well, a wonderful personality. Hmm, now that I think about it, he has a lot o 'nice' features! Wait. What am I thinking? This is my best friend! This is Goku I'm referring to!  
  
"Well, in case you didn't know, that 'total hottie' happens to be nothing more than a really good friend! So lay off you sex-crazed female!" It's so easy to discern that she wants the man badly, I mean, most girls think he is an incredibly good catch. I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with him?! Stop! I don't. Right?  
  
"Hey! Be nice! You know you like him more than a friend though, there's no use hiding it Pyri! I see all!" Was Dee right? Do I really like him? As more than a friend? I don't think so. No use worrying about it now anyway! I don't want to go visit him when I just found out I have the biggest crush on him, that wouldn't be good. Besides, when did she become the next Ms. Cleo?  
  
"Don't think I'm that transparent you mongrel! No matter what you say, I'm going, you're not, and I'm leaving tomorrow. That's final!" I firmly stated, hoping she'd get the point and lay off. All this talk was making me analyze everything I know about the man too much for comfort. All of these thoughts were hitting way to close to home.  
  
"Fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted Mrs. PMS!" She blurted loudly into the phone, halting my constant searching for items to pack. This was my chance to end the conversation subtly, it was really giving me a headache.  
  
"Love you too Dee, see you in three months!" I said merrily, knowing she wasn't in the least bit mad at me. I knew she was mostly just joking around and I took that chance to leave her be, hoping she'd take my advice and use all of her energy to chase the poor boy she liked so much. Hanging up the phone gently, I plopped down on my cluttered bed, grasping one of the many soft pillows and closing my eyes, hoping to dull the incessant pounding in my head.  
  
*  
  
'Beep! Beep! Beep!'  
  
"Erin-chan! Wake up! It's almost noon!" I faintly heard the soothing voice. It was more of background music than anything else. My face was chilled, yet my body was warm from the plush covers tightly encasing myself in the comfy bed. The only annoying noise I heard was that of the incessant beeping from the darned alarm clock! "Note to self, number one, be sure to accidentally break all the alarm clocks in the house." I thought to myself, slightly surprised at my ability to form comprehensible thoughts this early in the morning. Wait. Did he say noon?!  
  
Flinging myself from under the covers and swiftly jumping from the bed into a hard chest in front of me, I was astonished to find myself flying straight to the floor. Blinking my eyes open after the shock had worn off, I found myself in a very compromising position on top of Goku, who had the most arrogant, yet goofy, smirk plastered across his face. My palms were placed on his thick pectorals and his arms strategically positioned around my torso, entwining at my lower back, while our legs were simply a heap of nothing. Blushing from the assuming arrangement, I tried to push myself off of him, only to find it wouldn't let me go. "Goku?" I asked, not noticing that my voice was somewhat shaky. I had no idea what he was up to. His face still held the same child-like innocence I always remembered it having, but something was different. His lips parted suddenly, as if to speak, yet no words came forth. An abrupt gruff voice broke both of us out of our trances.  
  
"Kakkarot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I crooked my head swiftly to the side to see who had seen us in such a manner. Practically lobbing myself off of the warm body, I suddenly figured out who it was when Goku began speaking with him.  
  
"Ugh, nothing Vejita!" he said embarrassed, bringing his hand behind him to scratch the back of his head, making him look more innocent and childish than ever. "Erin-chan was just, uhm" there was a definite pause that was easily noticed by the man scrutinizing the both of us at the same time. He was clad in a sleeveless black body suit, accentuating each bridge of his firm muscles. His arms were placed over his chest, crossed in a manner where he looked extremely dangerous, in an appealing sort of way. Jet black hair defied gravity, spewing as a waterfall straight up from his scalp, a distinct widows peak making him all that more attractive. Goku's voice broke me out of my musings. "She was showing me a new move and it caught me off guard. Heh, sorry 'bout that 'Jita!"  
  
"Fine Kakkarot. I'm going to train in the gravity room. I'm giving you three minutes to get dressed and get your lazy third class body in there." Goku nodded readily and a small grunt followed Vejita out the doorway. I slowly walked towards my suitcase, pulling out some clothes and a few toiletries, piling them all in one arm, without saying a word until my curiosity got the best of me.  
  
"Goku, why is he so mean to you? Afterall, he is staying at your house! And why was he calling you 'Kakkarot'? Your name is Goku, isn't it?" I asked as I paused before I began my walk to the bathroom.  
  
He stood up and smoothed out his orange gi pants as he replied with a smile. "Oh, I never did tell you did I? Heh, my real name is Kakkarot. I just never knew it before about two years ago. Ya see, I'm not really a human." He became a little embarrassed at the extremely shocked look on my face and my audible gasp of disbelief. "I'm a Saiya-jin."  
  
"You're a WHAT?!"  
  
* 


	2. Nighttime Reveries

Enveloped Chapter Two  
  
/ Awakened by another  
So soft and gentle times can be  
Although I had wished  
You could see  
So deep, you stumble  
-embarrassed. /  
  
Room. Dark. Unabashed fear permeated. Only that was noticeable anymore. Crimson. Crimson. It reeked. Shaking my head, emotion filled, I knew what it was from. Stumbling, grasping for something in my reach, I fall. Thud. Flinging my small head back, pounding the grey, soundless wall of the long, dilapidating corridor. Craning my head to the left, hearing it cracking multiple times, I let the tears fall yet again, so blatant. My eyes mocked me as they burned with the flashing image of a falling father. So young, I remember when this happened. Hardly four years of age, I witnessed the slicing, the end of it all. Deep ragged, yet soundless breaths are taken within my chest. Groaning lightly, I lightly pad my way down the hall, hardly making a sound, letting my knees act as my feet, guiding me to what I do not wish to see. He still refuses to move even as I run my thin, pale fingers through his mopped, light hair. Staring down the strip, past the rotting stairs, to the front door, I stare aimlessly in that direction. Without looking, I let my hand guide it's way down his broad forehead, further to feel the sharp decline of his firm cheek down to his beautifully sculpted chin. Roaming so that my small hand falls upon his breast, there are no movements. My eyes still shed, showing my weakness. I smell the rancid smell. It is the decomposing flesh of my father. Crimson, it burns now.   
  
The door pounds, causing my small blue eyes to waiver and widen excessively. Wrapping both arms protectively around my father, I weep internally, afraid. A sharp bluish aura suddenly washes over me, a young boy with dark hair pushes me roughly aside, grasping my father and unceremoniously throwing him under his small arm. I scoot away from him, his youthful yet menacing eyes frightening me. My breath hitches in my throat as I try to sound strong.  
  
"Get away from me! Leave my daddy alone! Put him down you beast!" My childish girly voice did nothing to alter his emotionless, hard expression in the least. I continued to push myself away from him, releasing a soft squeak as my back came in contact with a firm, yet warm wall. Gazing upwards slowly, taking my eyes off the young man, I come face to face with large red eyes. Screaming loudly, it winces slightly as I try to stand and flee in the opposite direction, but to no avail as I am ripped backwards by a firm hand at my neck. Thrown brutally towards a nearby wall, I instead collide into something softly, glancing upwards to see the face of the boy who had my father wrapped under his arm. I let myself relax into his embrace and let his beautiful face quell my fears as I fell into an abrupt deep sleep.   
  
/ Something new and wanted  
so plain and evident  
you unknowingly grasp it  
toying gently  
always I had felt  
it was meant to be. / 


End file.
